Mazinger Z Infinity
Mazinger Z Infinity is the 45th anniversary movie of Mazinger Z. It premiered in Europe and Go Nagai was there in person. Man, he's not tall. Its set after the end of the Mazinger series as sort of an epilogue where the characters have grown and a new enemy comes in for one more challenge. So just like with Yugioh The Dark Side Of Dimensions. Plot Its 10 years after the defeat of Dr. Hell and the cast is getting on with their lives. but some new threat is coming from below mt Fuji. and Koji Kabuto has to make some epic choice. Story It starts with the Texas Photon place under attack by Mechanizal beasts and Great Mazinger defends it. Tetsuya Tsurugi f's em up like Violence Jack (Character) but Baron Ashura attacks and a sneak attack from underground takes out the power in America. Then we get the theme song and a still image kinda recap of Mazinger Z. Years later diggers (With a D ya racists!!) find a thing underground and Koji Kabuto shows up wearing a Scouter D-Gazer from Yugioh Zexal. Its revealed Tetsuya stayed a fighter but Koji became a NERD Scientist. Turns out its a Mazinger so huge, Mazinger Z could drive it(So like Fortress Meximus in Transformers The HeadMasters??) A naked chick comes outta it and they check her out... I the medical thing. Meanwhile, we hear Photon Power has revolutionized za warudo and is non-pollution and they're making a super photon plant to power all of Asia (Even the commie countries?!) and Jun Hono is preggers and Shiro Kabuto is NOT the father but train riding with her as Tetsuya is working. Apparently the world has recovered from some great f up (Like the end of Devilman?? Post Violence Jack??) and they are gonna takw down the original Photon Power Lab. Oh and Classic Mazinger is on display at a Museum Shiro and Jun meet Sayaka Yumi who feels her baby belly (Pregnancy fetish!!!!) and the baby kicks. Its been 3 years since she married Tetsuya. They go to the site and see the huge Mazinger. Sayaka wants to dump Koji cuz hes a j-rkoff. Koji comes out with the chick who calls Koji Master like he's into SM and Sayaka don't like it. She's a robot like Janice Em from Robotech II The Sentinels and is called the Large Intelligence System Agent and is made of ancient Mycenaean‏‎ stuff. Also she's not really human or machine as she's mostly biological matter. So she's Technorganic like Beast Machines. Becauze this Mazinger is limitless, they call it: Mazinger Infinity! Koji suggests there are alternate dimensions cuz of too much Photon Energy and they can change energy into matter and teleport cr-p. And this is from the Mycenae Empire‏‎. Jun gives Koji advice to get his relationship fixed with Sayaka. Then they hear that 1 hour ago the Texas plant got attacked by Mechanical beasts and Tetsuya is missing. Was that 1 hour in real time? Or was the tie zone thing happen? Then Dr. Hells men come in lead by Count Brocken who survived being dead. He has his men open fire but Lisa saves em with Sexy fighing. Mechanicsl beats bust up the city and sayaka handles the photon lab. her dad whos the prime minister calls sayng its the remnants of dr h-lls forces. sayaka sez they searched the globe for em when they beat em but found nothing. in 10 days they gonn attack and he wants koji to come to the battle as a mascot. sayaka b--ches abou how photon power should be used for peace and that koji has fought enuff over his life. koji goes to this battleship and has a photoshoot with curvy chicks the mazingirls. the japan forces launch cgi mechs to fight the cgi mechaiinical beasts. lisa don't get how koji being there helps and sayaka whines about how the lab gives all its findings to da public in exchange for huge budgets. but with so much photon power labs, they might not need it anymore. but she knows that freedom isn't free. so the japan forces get through the mechanical beasts but infinity is gone and a huge a55 tornado summons that has time stopped in it. how do they know that?! do they have a time scanner?! So lisa spazzes out and hears a voice saying the one who uses infinity can replace this reality with another one of his choice if he don't like this one. Then infinity busts out and takes out the Japanese forces. koji launches to help people in a normal mech. btw, is this mega huge mech a thing on the SDF 1 from Robotech or unicron from Transformers the movie? So Koji sees Great Mazinger is in infinitys head. infinity nukes japan with a huge beam like the sdf 1 in Robotech or nagmo I Urotsukidoji. dr h-ll comes in on screen and sez he don't wanna fight but just wants some photon power bu sayaka don't trust him. so japan starts evacuating and in her apartment, jun recalls tetsuya wanting to raise a kid in a small town. prime minister sayaka's dad talks with the leaders but they cant agree. at boss's ramen shop, koji and lisa come in as the tv sez the population don't know what to do about the cr-p going on. Boss sez he uses Boss Borot's generator powers his shop and Lisa loves Ramen. Boss and koji talk about how Tetsuya is alive but the gov is keeping it hush. Meanwhile the bad guys at the mine photon base are building something and are gonna power something bug. they worry about lisa and koji but dr h knows koki too well and that he knows he's gonna try something. but he orders koji to be shot on site and thinks he's not a threat without Mazinger. tetsuya awakens but is tied up I white thread and dr h-ll sez he controls it with his staff. tetsuya wonders why dr isn't into world domination but he sez he basically has it as the world is all focused on him now. then talks about how diversity is ruining mankind as theres multiple definitions of whats right. what is he? megatron from beast machines?! so dr h don't think humanity deserves to exist and decides to speed up the project as he wraps tetsuya in white threads. meanwhile, at a beach, lisa sez the universe started with the big bang and branched off in to endless potential universes. although I hear science is getting ready to stop promoting the big bang as more evidence says it don't work. and if infinity uses enough photon ki, it'll replace the universe. and he's using great Mazinger as a substitute for her. lisa tells koji sayaka don't want him to fight but to be her bf and they should marry b4 the world ends. but sez it like the big bang theory nerds in big words. also lisa lisa gets emotional and wonders why she was given emotions. why? why was I programmed to feel pain?! koji remembers how his grandpa told him to be either a god or demon with Mazinger but he couldn't choose demon. he stopped fighting but likes it and wants to get back. and he thinks cuz humans are neither gods no daemons, but have both, her creator gave her emothions to handle the power. and if he handn't gave up fighting, it might've been him where tetsuya is. and he wants to take over it with the last mazin left. wait, did the classic Mazinger z get nuked?! later boss brings boxes to the photon lab in an underground tunnel and the professors there have made a giant 3d printer outta photon cr-p. sayaka meets koji in a dress and its in a secret bar in the lab. he shows sayaka the data of how infinity can replace the universe by reverse big banging it and wonder about why dr h-ll wants to rule the world. he deduces he wants to know if the universe is worth saving and if not, he'd nuke it and study a new universe. also fighting is happening all over da world and dr h-l wont like it. koji sez hes gonna try to take out infinity as either way the result is the same or something. also he kisses sayana but we only see the shadow. btw, where's grendizer? couldn't duke do something here? koji sez after the war he wants to talk of their relationship but sayaka sez not to say that b4 going to war. guy in scream 1; i'll be right back!! later jun is caught trying to jack her mech and arrested. pregnant fighter? like Castlevania legends where Sonia is pregnant the whole game? but her baby gut kept her fight using the robot. sayaka comforts her and feels her baby belly as she's got a pregnancy fetish. so koji plans his mission to sneak through a tunnel to get to the base and take out infinity with lisa. also boss and friends use their suits to divert the enemy. so koji gets back in classic Mazinger z and uses the scrander to fly there. just then, prime minister sayaka's dad is chatting with a boat guy about the peace they try to have with dr h-ll and they see Mazinger go by. sayaka takes off too and the bad guys launch an army for the lab. using a 3d photon printer, they make a soccer ball and boss borot uses them to naul the bad guys. comically. but it does jack sh-t and jack left town. but its just a diversion and they run off leading the bad guys away. then the mazingrils come in sexy robots and fire b00b missiles at the bad guys to blow em away. koji fights the robot army left and busts through em. why was the army busting the city?1 didn't they have peace?! oh and the Mazinger in the museum was a fake. koji gets in the base and fights a huge a55 robot and a buncha smaller ones. its pretty bada55. oh and koji sez his armor was reinforced. oh yeah and jun is pooping out her baby. then Ashura and brocken come in on mechs based on em. Ashura mech splits in 2 and clamps on mazinger and brocken goes in for the kill. but koji detaches his pileder and nails brocke's mech with shots to make it veer off and skewer female Ashura;s mech. then reconnects and lisa uses the scrander to help. koji skewers al the mechs together and rust tornadoes em to dust. they get to infinity and try to use a program to free tetsuya but dr h-ll comes up in his own mech. they chat about if peace is good or not and if fighting is more fun and tries to get koji too join him cuz its more fun to fight for peace than keep it. dr h tries to mind control lisa but it does jack sh-t. dr's mech can do pretty much everything koji's can and it melts away mazingers super alloy new z with magic acid. Mazinger gets totally f'd but shiro saves tetsuya nd they gang blast dr h-lls mech. they stopped the countdown but dr fuses with infinity and activates it. koji and lisa are in this dimension and see infinity's core surrounded by the dr's program. also there are possible universes in there and koji touches 1 and he's in the hospital with lisa and sayaka waiting for jjun to poop out their baby. also in here lisa is his and sayaka's kid. in reality sayaka feels like they failed. koji is back in the pileder but lisa is in the dimension and trying to give mazonger z the same power as infinity as she can't free infinity but they can fight it. she asks koji if he thinks da world deserves to exist and that dr h asked her that b4. of course koji sez yes and lisa sez she agrees and has a photo of her as koji and sayaka's kid. so Mazinger z becomes a god? what is this? dragon ball super?! so Mazinger is back and as big as infinity and gold glowing and they beam struggle. its energy is turned to matter and it uses the massive energy to f with reality and lisa gets the staff program. koji fights infinity but gets his a55 kicked as he don't got enuff power. so lisa uses shiro and tetsuja's photon power to boost koji like its the broly movie in the 90s. then the mazingirls do the same. as does everyone on earth. what is this?! dbgt with the final dragon?! maybe Beyblade metal furry. koji uses the ultimate rocket punch to take out infinity like its the ultimate dragon fist in dbz/gt (but not super cuz its gay) and dr h-ll gets nuked in space (so if the dragon balls revive him, he's go there). the chojin power wears off and Mazinger is back to being all beat up. koji sees lisa in the dimension and liked the world he touched where she was his daughter. if koji and sayaka have dark hair, why does she have bright blue? maury; koji, you are NOT the father!! its milhouse!! black guys; ohhhhhhhhhhh!! so koji sees how good it is to have a family and she disappears and calls him dad. so sayaka has a conference and the people think the super dimensional thing revived dr h-ll and they otta use past tech like nucular. sayaka sez how humans are small on the multiverse scale and they otta live to the fullest and build on their mistakes. the gang reunites in the hospital to see a busted up koji and koji asks her to make a baby. she b--ches out over him saying that in front of their friends. whats the big deal? its not like he said "yo butter udders! lets b0ne!!" so they get married and then we see kid lisa with a toy Mazinger action figure and Mazinger is restored. wait, lisa, like in Robotech? or the room? then credits to a meaningful Japanese song with images from the movie we just saw. btw, the whole "main guy gets super stronger than the past sequel form that this replaces" was done with super Saiyan blue and super saiyan god in dragon ball super after we had gt was this had mazinkaiser before it. same with there being a multiverse. Characters *Koji Kabuto *Dr. Hell *Sayaka Yumi *Baron Ashura *Shiro Kabuto *Gennosuke Yumi *Tetsuya Tsurugi *Jun Hono *Boss *Mucha *Nuke *Sewashi *Nossori *Morimori *Count Brocken *Garada K7 *Lisa Trivia Category:Anime Category:Movie Category:Mecha works Category:Action Category:Sci-fi works